Japanese Utility Model Post-Exam Publication No. 63-076025 discloses a known example of a shooter for a snow remover that includes a shooter main body for ejecting snow collected in an auger in an arbitrary direction; a shooter guide, mounted on the distal end of the shooter main body, for adjusting the angle at which snow is projected; and a hinge member for swingably mounting the shooter guide onto the shooter main body. The hinge member of the shooter is described below with reference to FIG. 10 hereof.
In FIG. 10, a hinge member 211 provided to a shooter 210 is composed of a hinge half 214 that faces a shooter guide 213 from the top end of a shooter main body 212, another hinge half 215 that faces the shooter main body 212 from the bottom end of the shooter guide 213, and a hinge member 216 for rotatably linking the hinge halves 214, 215.
However, if the shooter guide 213 is repeatedly swung in relation to the shooter main body 212, there is a danger that the hinge member 216 will come loose from the hinge halves 214, 215.
The snow to be ejected sometimes leaks out through the gap formed by the hinge halves 214 and 215.